


The One

by lizardboyo, michaelmell



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, LOOTS OF FLUFF LOL, M/M, and i hated it!!! so !, i wrote this instead :3, is uh. will getting his heart broken..., someone theorized tht the scene of will and mike in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardboyo/pseuds/lizardboyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelmell/pseuds/michaelmell
Summary: I'm the one you tell your fears toThere'll never be enough of usA short oneshot about Will confessing to Mike.





	The One

It’s raining. Like it always is in the movies.

Mike Wheeler repeats this to himself as the sky pours upon the porch roof.

_ It’s raining. _

The words slip from Will’s trembling mouth in time with the boom of thunder, “I’m  _ in _ love with you, Mike.”

Instinct:  _ In, (hold), out, (pause), in (hold), out (pause)...  _ (and so on). Mike’s mind goes blank. All he can think of is keeping his breathing steady. His body speaks for him when he leans down and cups Will’s face in his hands.

He pauses, his face only inches from Will’s.

“I love you, too,” Mike confesses. He closes the distance between his and his best friend’s lips. He thought of how this new feeling was worth everything. It was worth the wait, and it will always be worth fighting for.  _ This is love. _

Will wraps his arms around Mike’s waist and they pull each other close. He’s physically incapable of processing what’s happening, the only thing he knows is that he can’t get himself to stop smiling. Yes, he’s still kissing Will, but he just  _ can’t stop smiling _ . He thinks about what it’ll be like to come out to Nancy, and Jonathan, and Mom Byers, and his own mother (though never his own father), to the boys, to El, to Max. He knows better than to be afraid (Especially now, of all times!).

A new feeling of purely condensed pride starts burning in his chest, and it spreads through the rest of him. Somehow, his smile widens again. He feels Will smiling too, and two giggles escape both boys. The two stop kissing, and just stand in the cold embracing each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i'm baby and an big mike kinnie


End file.
